Jackson Dale
Jackson 'Bailey' Dale(Also known to his friends as Jay, Jackson or commonly known in the other alternate universes as The Dimension Hopper, or Hopper), is assumed to be a human or possibly humanoid being of unknown origin, despite his abilities(His only abilities being teleportation to other universes, teleportation, grabbing objects out of thin air using his 'bag', and accessing The Opposite Plain.) are classified as inhuman. Jackson is also known for being the punching bag for the other sanses and outcodes. He can be seen sleeping in certain areas some maps, sometimes he is seen sleeping next to a radio, or a note. History W.I.P - Revision Personality Jackson is a relaxed individual who enjoys watching others, and occasionally talking to other people. He’s shown to be a little sarcastic and very cocky. All though, he is mostly relaxed and down-to-earth, he can be serious and straight to the point when the situation calls for it. Jackson is also shown to be extremely confident in completing a task. If he wants something done, he will try to get it done, no matter how impossible it might be. Role Jackson had claimed the role of being 'the messenger boy' for the multiverse, due to how Jackson usually goes into different universes and shares the messages with other people of the Multiverse. Though it is unclear if that is Jackson's actual role, or if he even had one at all to begin with.. Abilities Jackson has a very limited set of abilities. Due to being in a new universe, his PSI abilities were seemingly wiped away from existence and his moves are much weaker than his PSi. He makes up for his weaker power in exchange for speed and defense. He uses sphere-like balls of energy as projectiles, and as one of the main ways to defend himself. Eventually, he had learn how to use the energy for more defensive, and even powering up his own physical attacks. His main ability is teleportation and hopping into universes. He is able to warp into other universes and places that he has visited before with ease. He is also able to manifest teleportation into his speed-based attacks making him a tricky opponent to fight. However due to teleportation being not fully polished in the multiverse, teleportation became a risky move that costs his energy, making him even more exhausted every time he teleports. Due to his recklessness, the result of teleporting constantly makes Jackson extremely tired. Tired to the point where Jackson had slept for a full month. Much longer than the 8 hours people have spent asleep. Relationships [ W.I.P ] Trivia * Jackson Dale was originally created as a human that can turn into a hedgehog at will back in 2010. Eventually, in 2013, his OC was changed to a Earthbound Character. Eventually, in 2016, during the Undertale Hype, he was revamped and created to the character known today. * Jackson Dale was originally first going to appear in a story called The Dimension Hopper, but it has not been released yet. * Puffy had plans to have Jackson collaborate and befriend CORE!Frisk, and eventually Error and Ink at first as the part of the story. However, due to how "it wouldn't make sense", he eventually scrapped the idea, and quoting "People want to read the story itself and get to know the characters. Shoehorning in other popular characters will only make the story one dimensional." * The Dimension Hopper story is still in the works. Category:Males Category:Characters